Olga Roschupkina
Zaporozhia, Zaporizhia Oblast, Ukrainian SSR, USSR |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 1997-2001 |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Viktor Lutyanenko |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Olga Roschupkina (Ukrainian: Ольга Рощупкіна, born March 26 in Zaporozhia) is a retired Ukrainian gymnast. She represented Ukraine at the 1999 and 2001 World Championships and 2000 Olympic Games. She was often compared to fellow Ukrainian gymnast and Olympic Champion Lilia Podkopayeva by her teammates, which earned her the nickname "Little Lilia". Career Junior Career Roschupkina made her international debut at the Top Gym competition in 1997, placing fourth in the all-around. In 1998, she won gold on beam and bronze in the all-around and on uneven bars at the Ukrainian Nationals. She came in fifth in the all-around at the World Youth Games that year, and won gold on bars, silver in the all-around, and placed fourth on vault and beam and fifth on floor at the Junior European Championships that year. She also competed at the Copa Gimnastica, winning silver with her team and placing seventh in the all-around. Senior Career She made her senior debut at the 1999 European Youth Olympic Festival, winning the all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam, and placing fourth with her team. She won a bronze medal in the all-around at the Belarusian Open, and was selected to the Ukrainian team for the World Championships. There, she won bronze on balance beam and placed twelfth in the all-around. Originally, Ukraine placed fourth in the team final, but in 2010, after an investigation showed that the bronze medal-winning Chinese team contained an underage gymnast, China was stripped of their team bronze and it was awarded to Ukraine. In 2000, Roschupkina competed at the European Championships in Paris, winning silver with her team and placing fifth in the all-around and sixth on bars and beam. At the Cottbus International, she placed fourth on bars and beam, she earned a fifth place finish at the Chunichi Cup, and she finished fourth on bars at the DTB Cup. She was named to the Ukrainian team for the Olympic Games in Sydney. At the Olympics, Ukraine competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, alongside Romania, Russia, and Belarus. The Ukrainians qualified to the team final, and Roschupkina qualified for the all-around and uneven bars final. In the team final, Ukraine originally placed sixth behind Spain and the United States, until China was again stripped of their team bronze medal, and Ukraine moved up to fifth place. Individually, Roschupkina placed seventh in the all-around and sixth on uneven bars. After Sydney, she competed in the World Cup Final in Glasgow, placing fifth on bars and eighth on beam. In 2001, she won bronze on beam and placed fifth on bars and seventh on floor at the Cottbus International. At the French International, she placed sixth on beam and floor. She competed at the Goodwill Games, placing fifth on bars, seventh on beam, and eleventh in the all-around. She was named to the Ukrainian team for the World Championships, where they placed a disappointed sixth in the team final, and Roschupkina finished twenty-first in the all-around. She retired soon after the World Championships. Medal Count Category:Ukrainian gymnast Category:2000 Olympian Category:Retired from elite Category:European Junior Balance Beam Champion